


Chasing Nightmares

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Liz!, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is sad, Kissing, Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Space Husbands, kylo can fix it, nuzzling, sweet talk, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is plagued by nightmares of his own insecurities. Luckily, he has his own personal Knight to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolypusRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/gifts).



> For Liz <3  
> I was being entirely un-sneaky when I asked you what kind of Kylux things you liked, but here you go! I managed to get domestic fluff, space husbands, hurt/comfort, sweet lovemaking (hopefully), nuzzling, and fluff/smut! I hope you like it! Happy birthday, my dear! <3 <3

0400 hours found Ren thrashing in his bed, tangled in the sheets as the words, the horrible words, coursed through his mind. They gripped every vulnerability, dashed every flicker of hope. He clutched a pillow to his chest as tears filled his eyes, unable to break himself from the trance the words have him in, pulsing and pounding and ripping through his mind.

_Weak-willed. Useless. Small. Pathetic._

He gritted his teeth, trying to force himself out of it.

_Thin as a slip of paper. Just as useless. Stupid. Weak._

He couldn't remember some of those words ever being applied to him; he had never been small, but they bounced through his brain over and over, ricocheting off of every other thought. He pushed out with his consciousness, trying to block the words, trying to find their source.

_Not good enough. Never good enough. Weak. Weak._

Hux.

With a gasp, he was jolted from the frantic, nightmarish stream of thoughts. They weren't his own, they were the tortured thoughts of his husband. He sat up quickly, looking at the man beside him, curled on his side and immobile in his miserable sleep. Only his lips, eyelids, and fingertips twitched unhappily, but the rest of him may as well have been in carbonite.

He wouldn't delve into Hux's mind, he was projecting too strongly, lost in his nightmares. Kylo needed to help him, not get stuck again in the powerful emotions. It had happened before, resulting in a night of lost sleep for them both.

_Weak, useless, pathetic, worthless..._

Kylo put a gentle hand on Hux's shoulder, preparing to catch him if he began thrashing and kicking like the previous time, or to hold him if he shook with terrified sobs like he had the time before. This time it was neither. Hux took a small, sharp intake of breath, eyes flying open but unseeing.

“Ren?” he whispered. Quietly. Broken.

“It's me, Hux. I'm here,” his hand trailed gently down Hux's arm as he let some of the tension out of his limbs. “Was it the dream?” Which dream remained unspoken. They both knew what memories haunted Hux in the night.

“It always is,” Hux mumbled, pulling the sheet up over himself as he shivered.

“Are you cold?”

Hux scoffed at the simple question before he could process it. “...I don't know.”

Ren leaned down to curl around him for warmth and comfort both. “You know I love you, right?” Kylo murmured, rubbing his nose gently against the back of Hux's neck.

“Well, you did marry me,” Hux said dryly.

“Hux.”

“I'm sorry,” he sighed. “I'm sorry.”

 _Weak. Don't cry. Pathetic._ The words still filtered through Hux's mind. Kylo could feel them growing softer but more focused as Hux drew them into himself. Kylo wrapped himself more fully around Hux in a protective embrace, even though what he needed protection from the most was in his own mind. He ran his hands gently over Hux's limbs, lightly petting the smooth skin as he sent the calmest thoughts to his husband.

Hux remained immobile, walls up without even noticing. “Are you still awake?” Kylo whispered after a long moment.

“Yes,” Hux said quietly, curling a bit in on himself. Kylo slid his hand down Hux's arm, catching his hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss the wedding band there that matched his own. He warmed the smaller hand between his, tracing over faded scars and rubbing the tension out of it. He could feel Hux starting to relax ever so slightly in his arms.

Ren kissed the back of his neck again. “I love you,” he said, punctuating with a little nudge of his nose. “You know I'll love you until the stars burn out.”

He could practically hear the gears in Hux's brain turning as he thought about the statement, feeling him stiffen with indignation. “Ren. I literally destroyed a sun. I don't think that's the best thing to say to me,” he rolled over to face Kylo with a frown forming on his face. “And honestly, that's such a ridiculously cheesy thing to say, I mean really. And you're smiling about it? Don't bother to hide that stupid grin, you'd think that you-”

“ _There's_ my Hux,” Kylo beamed at him.

Hux blinked. “W-what?”

“It's nice to have you back, General,” Kylo kissed the tip of his nose and Hux let out a rather undignified squawk. “And,” he continued seriously, “you know as well as I do that you'd never let all of them die.”

Hux stared into his eyes, at a loss for words. Kylo leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. He pressed a small kiss to Hux's lips and his husband's eyes slid shut.

“You'll get tired of this,” Hux sighed. “Of me. Having to say things like this.”

“How do you always know?” Hux continued before Kylo could formulate a response to just how wrong Hux was. He leaned back. “You _always_ know when I'm having the dream, when it's worse than normal.”

Kylo looked down as Hux's brow began to crease. He didn't say anything. He couldn't tell Hux how he felt the memories, how he knew the bone-deep pain as if it were his own every night he felt Hux breaking in his sleep. “Hux...”

When he looked back up, the General's face was pale and looking at him with a vaguely horrified expression. “No...” Angry tears filled his eyes and he swiped at them in annoyance. “Not only do I keep reliving it but I subconsciously force you to as well? I really am a failure.” He tried to push away from Kylo but his small fists just collided with his solid chest. “So weak. Worthless. Stupid. I can't even fathom why you'd want to be with me.”

“Hux, no, I-” Hux struggled in his grasp and pushed a little harder.

“Let go of me, Kylo Ren,” it hurt somewhere deep inside Kylo to hear Hux try to sound commanding but ending up with a defeated, pitiful tone.

“I won't.”

“You're hurting. Because of me.” Hux pulled his hands to his own chest, clasping them together.

“ _You're_ hurting, Hux. Yes, you project to me, but I feel it because I love you so much. What hurts me more is the fact that you're hurting at all. I want to fix it for you, to make it better. I want you to know happiness more often without those thoughts plaguing you. I want to spend forever by your side even if I need to tell you every day. I'll never get tired of it. Of you. I _love_ you.” Kylo said quickly.

Hux placed a shaking hand on Kylo's bicep, overwhelmed by his words. He could feel the smallest bit of hope radiating from Hux, and nothing would stop his words now, not if he could help.

“You're amazing you know,” he murmured, pulling his husband back to him, cuddling him to his chest. “So clever and smart. I don't always know what to say. But I've never met someone as quick-witted as you. And you always impress me. I mean, you were the top of your class, easily ahead of everyone else. You're only in your thirties and you're already the most powerful General in the First Order.”

Hux shrugged slightly against him.

“You're the best military strategist there's ever been. You completely reformed the stormtrooper program and look how much more successful it is. And Starkiller Base. It was incredible. I can't wait to see what you do next.”

He felt Hux's fingers curl into his chest. “And, I'm a bit biased here, you saved my life. You came back for me. I can't tell you how much that means to me.”

“I had to,” Hux whispered. “Not because...not orders or Snoke, but I had to. I couldn't leave you there.” He leaned back just far enough so that he could trace his fingertips over the scar on Ren's face. Hux's lips twitched as Kylo placed a kiss on the palm of his hand.

Kylo's hands ran over his shoulders, rubbing down his back as he pressed a tender kiss to Hux's lips. “I know. And I can't thank you enough. It meant that I got more time with you.” He traced Hux's nose with his own. “You're so strong, Hux. And not just physically, you have one of the strongest minds I've ever felt and whenever you allow yourself to, you feel so strongly. It's passionate. It's amazing just how much you _are,_ Hux.”

Hux's fingers curled into the hair at the back of Ren's neck, tightening his pull slightly as he stared into his husband's eyes searchingly.

“I don't tell you this enough, but you're beautiful,” Ren murmured, letting his lips brush against Hux's. “You're like porcelain.” He traced his fingertips over Hux's features, mapping out his skin.

“Fragile,” Hux commented, looking down again.

“No. Delicate, yes, but the finest.” Kylo pressed a kiss over Hux's knuckles. “Meant to last. Meant for greatness. Meant to be royal and honored and taken care of not because it is weak but because it is precious. _You_ are precious. Worth so much to me.”

Hux looked torn for a brief moment before pulling Kylo into a desperate kiss. He frantically pulled at his husband's shoulders, bringing him as close as he possibly could to his smaller form.

 _I love you, Hux. I love you_ Kylo sent into Hux's mind as he slowed their kiss, still letting Hux have the upper hand but drawing out each touch of their lips and tongues.

Hux shivered against him, burying both hands in Kylo's hair as he held him tightly. _Please. Please, Kylo. I need you._ A small whimper escaped him as Kylo licked into his mouth.

Kylo pulled back slightly, enough to breathe and get his sentence out verbally. His husband followed his lips, needy. “Are you sure, Hux?”

“I need you,” Hux repeated aloud, breathless. “Please,” he pressed his hips insistently against Kylo's and pulled at his hair, trying to drag him back for more kisses.

“Ok, ok,” Kylo smiled at him, rolling them over so that Hux was comfortably on his back. Kylo's lips traveled over his husband's jaw, nipping lightly and drawing breathy moans from Hux. He pressed warm kisses down his neck and across his collarbones, licking over his nipples as his fingers followed the trails started by his lips and tongue. He could feel Hux's heartbeat against his lips, pounding as he panted above him. Hux's fingers tightened in Kylo's hair, nails scratching pleasantly at his scalp.

He kissed his way down Hux's chest, gently pulling off his shorts as his hands settled upon his husband's hip bones. Kylo nuzzled softly against his cock and Hux let out another little whimper. Kylo's lips moved to kiss his thigh as he lifted Hux's legs to rest on his shoulders.

“You're trembling, my beloved,” Kylo murmured as he rubbed small comforting circles into Hux's hips. The endearment caused a little intake of breath. _Don't cry. You know you don't deserve this_ echoed quietly in Kylo's mind. Kylo frowned lightly as he reached his hand out to catch the bottle of oil he summoned. He was going to make Hux forget all of the horrible words even if it took all night.

He placed another tender kiss to the junction of Hux's hip and thigh as he slicked his fingers thoroughly in the oil. One large palm slid over Hux's ass to gently part his cheeks as the other's slippery fingers dipped into his crease. Kylo pressed his index finger lightly against Hux's furl, rubbing teasingly but not pressing in. Not yet. He traced the edges of his rim before continuing his exploration of his husband's crevice, drawing a small moan from Hux.

Kylo's fingertip returned to the private spot only he had ever been allowed to touch, adding more lube to make everything as smooth and comfortable as possible for Hux. He slowly worked his finger into the tight clutch of his husband's body and Hux gave a little choked noise at the beginnings of a pleasant stretch.

“You feel so good, Hux,” Kylo breathed against his thigh as he slowly dragged his finger in and out, the thumb of his other hand rubbing soothing arcs into the dimples of his lower back. He pressed more soft kisses to the lightly freckled skin, gradually changing the angle of his finger.

After what felt like ages, he slid a second finger alongside his first, gently nudging them apart as he worked his husband open. _You're doing so well_ he sent to Hux, mouth preoccupied with his other leg, moving closer to where his legs came together to nuzzle into the curly ginger hair.

“Stop being so nice to me,” Hux tried to sound commanding. Kylo knew that. But he sounded so wanting, so needy, breathless with his pleasure and still convinced he shouldn't have it after all these years.

“No,” Kylo said, pulling his face back. “You deserve it, Hux. You deserve nice.” He sought out the hidden bundle of nerves, pressing a feather-light touch to it. He savored the little noise that came out of his husband, continuing the delicate touches and presses of his fingertips to draw more pleasured sounds from him.

He sent more wordless gentle thoughts as he carefully worked in a third finger, a sharper moan escaping Hux's lips. He watched his husbands face, freckled cheeks burning pink and his eyes darkening as he watched Kylo. Kylo curled his fingers in that silky passage, sliding his unoccupied hand around to palm at Hux's cock. Hux gave a low, helpless moan as Kylo stroked him from base to tip.

“So perfect for me,” Kylo murmured as his husband's thighs trembled around him. Each stroke was more than Hux could take, reduced to a writhing, moaning mess with tears prickling at his eyes. Kylo watched the way his husband's body clung to him as he brushed over that secret spot over and over, wanting nothing more than to bring pleasure to Hux.

He twisted his wrist just the way he knew Hux liked, hearing him gasp as he knew he was close. Hux gave a soft cry of a sound as Kylo slowly pulled his fingers out. He climbed back up over Hux, pressing little kisses all along the way.

“Are you ready?” Kylo asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

“What?” Hux asked deliriously. “Yes, _yes_ Ren I've been ready, I-” Kylo cut him off with a kiss.

“I know, beloved. I know.” Kylo took his own cock in hand, guiding himself to Hux's hole. He teased the edges of his rim with the tip of his cock for a moment before slowly pressing in. He sank in inch by inch, excruciatingly slowly, watching Hux's face for any sign of discomfort. His husband gave a half sob half moan as Kylo sunk in to the hilt, their hips pressed together. He wrapped his legs around Kylo's back as his spine arched. Kylo slid one hand underneath the curve of his back to hold him closer, other hand cupping his face to draw him back into a kiss that was more of a gasp of breath.

Kylo stilled, giving Hux a moment to adjust. He brushed his nose affectionately against Hux's, pressing little kisses over his face as his husband's eyelids fluttered shut. _Feels so good. Fit so perfectly_ he projected, words not forming complete sentences as he was getting lost in the feeling of his husband's body as he always did.

“Please,” Hux managed to say, fingers gripping Kylo's shoulders. And Kylo began to finally move, slowly rocking his hips into Hux, each thrust at a perfect angle brushing over that spot.

“I'm never going to stop loving you,” Kylo murmured into his husband's ear. “I'll chase every one of those thoughts away.” Hux gave a little sob, a single tear falling form his eye from the praise and love. “I promise,” Kylo slid his thumb across Hux's cheek to catch the salty drop, smoothing the lines of his face.

His hand moved down Hux's arm to lace their fingers together, holding his hand as he continued to roll his hips in a deep, steady rhythm. Kylo's lips returned to his husband's, feeling his name on Hux's lips. He sucked his lower lip in between his own, nibbling gently.

“So important to me,” Kylo gasped out as Hux clenched around him in pleasure. He brought their clasped hands up to kiss Hux's wedding ring again. “Love you so much.”

“Kylo,” Hux cried out, tugging him closer, clinging to him as tightly as he could.

Kylo pressed their foreheads together as they shared breaths, gently kissing Hux's face. Hux closed his eyes, overwhelmed. “It's ok to cry,” Kylo kissed a cluster of freckles. “I've got you, Hux.” A few more tears slid from his closed eyes. _So good, Hux. So beautiful._

Kylo threaded his fingers through Hux's loose hair, rubbing soothingly into his scalp. _So amazing_. He sped up the thrusts of his hips, other hand sliding back around to grasp his husband's cock as he knew he was close. He rubbed his thumb along the underside, over the head, pressing into the slit as Hux cried out again, a sobbing gasp. _You mean everything to me._

Hux attempted a sound but no words came out, fingers scrabbling for purchase over Kylo's broad shoulders as he rocked against him.

Kylo took a breath, looking directly into his husband's eyes. “I'll love you forever, Armitage Hux, for everything that you are and for everything you will become.” He carefully projected all his feelings of love, pride, awe, possessiveness, trust towards Hux, drawing another gasp from him.

And Hux smiled. A small, sniffly, teary thing, but a smile nonetheless.

He came with a laughing sob, burying his face in Kylo's shoulder. Kylo followed close behind in the fluttering, clenching heat of his husband. _I love you, Hux. I love you._

Kylo pressed tender kisses to Hux's lips and cheeks as he came down, breathing returning to normal. He rolled off of Hux, but not far, pulling his husband with him to cuddle him to his chest as he petted Hux's flushed skin.

“I love you,” Hux mumbled at him, looking up into his dark eyes with a woozy sort of expression. Kylo just smiled at him, kissing him again as he brushed their noses together. He wrapped his arms more tightly around him, settling them both back into the comfortable pillows.

Kylo's fingers traced over Hux's freckles, connecting little lines lazily before moving into aimless swirls. Hux was mesmerized a bit by the feeling, sleepy and worn out, but his keen mind began to notice a change in Kylo's movements. He was drawing little lines. Patterns. Words?

“What are you writing?” he murmured, voice barely above a whisper as his eyes fought to stay open.

His husband only hesitated a moment at being found out. “I'm...writing how much I love you,” he pressed a kiss into Hux's hair, nuzzling contentedly into the messy ginger locks.

Hux's hand uncurled on Kylo's chest, index finger tapping out a slow, peculiar rhythm.

“What does that spell?” Kylo asked, recognizing the military signals but not knowing the translation of dots and dashes.

“Thank you,” Hux mumbled into his neck, pressing a little kiss there. Kylo's thumb tilted his chin up to claim his lips in a soft kiss before snuggling closer. In his arms, Hux fell into a peaceful sleep, his Knight there to fight off any nightmares that may come.

 


End file.
